


Cover image for Nine Months

by sphinx01



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister drew this smashing illustration for my story Nine Months. It shows the portrait of Carly and Tracks which Sunstreaker made in Chapter 6. Thank you, sis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover image for Nine Months

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471272) by [sphinx01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01). 



  
[Carly and Tracks](http://sphinx01.deviantart.com/art/Carly-and-Tracks-565204558) by [sphinx01](http://sphinx01.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
